<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night comfort by CartoonConnoisseur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335638">night comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur'>CartoonConnoisseur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auntie Kya, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kya being a good aunt to ikki, let's be honest we could all use a little more auntie kya content in our lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki has a nightmare and goes to the best person for comfort: Aunt Kya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kya II &amp; Ikki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aleatório, Kyalin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> There were nights where blankets and pillows were inviting, their softness easily lulling one to sleep within minutes. There were nights where sleep didn't come quite as easily but it would come eventually if one allowed themself to get lost in their thoughts. Sadly, there were also nights where no matter how hard one tried, something about the pillows, mattress, or blankets just didn't feel comfortable for whatever reason. On those nights, sleep was as elusive as an eel swan and it stubbornly refused to rear its head, no matter what one tried. So it was with Kya, one month after the battle with the Red Lotus. </p><p>	After tossing and turning for at least an hour, she finally gave up, accepting that tonight was going to be restless. She groaned softly, her head falling into her hands. Despite her recovery by the hands of fellow healers, it was still extraordinarily difficult for her to get a good night's sleep these days. The Red Lotus wasn't the only reason for that, however. She spent her nights worrying about Korra. How traumatized the poor woman was now was anybody's guess. She sorely wished she could do more to help her somehow. Sadly, simply worrying over the Avatar's current condition wouldn't nurse her back to health. </p><p>	A small knock at her bedroom door interrupted Kya's train of thought. She called out her permission for whomever knocked to enter, and enter they did. Ikki padded into the room softly, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kya somehow knew she hadn't been the only one to have had difficult sleep lately. </p><p>	"I had a nightmare, Aunt Kya. Zaheer was chasing you and Daddy and Uncle Bumi towards the edge of a cliff and he knocked you all off but you were all hanging on and I was there and I tried to save you but my voice and legs wouldn't work and he stomped on your fingers and you all fell and I couldn't-" The lump in her throat stuck in midsentence and soon she was sobbing. </p><p>	"Oh sweetie, come here," Kya said softly, patting the side of the bed next to her. Ikki dashed over, and leapt into her arms, burying her head into her shoulder as she cried. Kya held her as tightly as she could, rubbing her back soothingly.
</p><p>	"I'm here, Ikki. I'm right here. Just let it all out," she whispered. Ikki clung to her tighter, her tears spilling down her cheeks and onto the pillows. She pulled away to look her aunt in the eye, sniffling slightly. </p><p>	"Were you scared when you fell off that cliff? I know I would be. Have you had any nightmares about it too?" Ikki asked, her frightened brown eyes searching her aunt's face for some sort of answer. </p><p>	"Oh, we were both very scared," Kya said softly, cupping her niece's cheek. "We had to let go or else P'Li would have hurt us much worse than we were when we landed. But we survived," she added at the distressed look on Ikki's face. "Just got some nasty bruises and broken bones, nothing your grandmother and other healers couldn't fix." </p><p>	"You're okay now though, right? I'm not hurting you or anything, am I?" Ikki asked, removing her arms gingerly. Kya gently placed them back where they were with a warm smile. </p><p>	"I'm perfectly alright sweetie. You could never hurt me. Want to know why that is?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow playfully. Ikki nodded eagerly, her curious face hanging onto every word. </p><p>	"Because you are one of the sweetest, kindest, and cutest kids I've ever met," she teased, punctuating each statement with a little tickle on Ikki's sides. Her niece giggled, crawling underneath the blankets to escape her tickles. Kya laughed softly at the sight of the still giggling lump that was now crawling around on the bed. </p><p>	"I'm coming to get you, Miss Gigglepants..." she sing-songed, slowly crawling towards her niece. Ikki grinned, slipping out of the blanket and underneath the bed before Kya pounced. The bed creaked slightly and she frowned in mock disappointment before grinning again and crawling slowly off of the bed and prowling about, like a spider cat searching for its prey. </p><p>	Beneath the bed, Ikki hid against the baseboard, forcing herself to keep as still and as quiet as she could whilst keeping her eyes on her aunt, who was pacing back and forth on all fours with a feral grin. </p><p>	"It seems Miss Gigglepants has disappeared! I wonder where she could be hiding..." she purred softly. Of course she was already well aware of where she was, it was just much more fun to toy with her. Ikki giggled softly to herself, positioning her arm and firing a blast of air at Kya, who turned in the direction it had come from and made a beeline straight for her hiding place. Ikki launched herself back onto the bed and tossed two pillows at her aunt, both landing squarely on her hip and chest. She collapsed, feigning unconsciousness. </p><p>	Ikki jumped off the bed and stood over her aunt's pretend corpse, smiling triumphantly. "Ha! I got you, Aunt Kya!" </p><p>	She continued to lie on the floor silently, keeping herself as motionless as possible and stifling a smirk. When no response came, Ikki crept over for a closer look. She poked her shoulder, but nothing moved. She examined her face curiously and that's when Kya grabbed her in her arms. Ikki yelped before shoving a hand over her mouth, forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet. Kya plopped her back onto the bed before joining her and trapping her in another hug, tickling her sides. </p><p>	"On the contrary, I believe I got you, Miss Gigglepants!" she whispered gleefully, booping her niece's nose. </p><p>	Ikki giggled more before crawling over to the blanket and pulling it over them both, to act as a tent. "That's not fair! You can't pretend to play dead!" she pouted playfully, folding her arms. </p><p>	"Can't stop me from being sneaky, kiddo. When you get as old as I am, it comes more naturally," she teased, sticking out her tongue. </p><p>	"But you're not old. Jinora says you're just more experienced," Ikki said matter-of-factly. </p><p>	Kya smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "And what does Meelo say?" </p><p>	"He thinks you're a hideous monster disguised as a beautiful lady to brainwash us into doing your evil bidding." </p><p>	Kya chuckled softly at that. She'd have to have a little fun with him tomorrow. "What do you think?" </p><p>	Ikki smiled. "That's easy. You're the sweetest, kindest, coolest aunt ever!" She paused briefly, lost in thought. "I don't want to lose somebody as cool as you, cause cool people are rare and cool family members are even more rare." </p><p>	She smiled, pulling her niece onto her chest and gently pushing her ear against it. "What do you hear?" </p><p>	Ikki laid on her aunt's chest for a moment, listening intently to the soothing <i>boom-boom, boom-boom</i> of her heart. "That's your heart. You sound alive." </p><p>	Kya stroked Ikki's head tenderly. "I am alive. That sound means my heart beats for you, my dear." </p><p>	Her niece beamed, snuggling into her neck. "Don't you mean-" a yawn interrupted her statement, "-Miss Gigglepants?" </p><p>	Kya laughed softly, continuing to stroke her hair. "Yes. My little Miss Gigglepants. Now let me up so I can fetch you a pillow. That is, if you'd like to stay with me tonight?" </p><p>	A soft "mhm" was her response, so Kya gently rolled Ikki off of her onto the bed and climbed out of the blanket to retrieve the thrown pillows. She placed one on her side and lifted her niece's head and placed the other underneath it. Then she climbed back under the covers and faced Ikki, her tired eyes gazing back at her. </p><p>	"Will you protect me from the monsters?" </p><p>	Kya smiled, wrapping her arm around Ikki. "Always. They're too scared of me to put up much of a fight anyway," she whispered conspiratorially. </p><p>	Ikki yawned once more, then snuggled into the warmth of her aunt. "G'night, Aunt Kya." </p><p>	Kya yawned also, the heaviness of sleep mercifully greeting her at last. "Goodnight, Miss Gigglepants." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little wish fulfillment here since I am of the humble opinion that we are severely lacking in Auntie Kya content but I digress. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>